Día Especial
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max Un paseo que concluye con un regalo más que especial... pero antes Kai deberá pasar por algunas pruebas nada agradables... Yaoi, Shonenai


**Día especial – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes**: _Kai & Max_

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, shonen-ai, lemon_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Observaciones Generales: **_Y como ya es de esperarse, aquí tenemos lemon explícito, por lo tanto si no es de vuestro agrado tendrán que salirse del fic... Seh! Y hoy es un gran día, porque este fic es especialmente dedicado a **Lady Shun**, pues hoy es su cumpleaños! Espero que sea de tu agrado, y que lo disfrutes mucho, mucho! Un gran abrazo para ti!_

* * *

Los grandes nubarrones echaban una torrencial lluvia, típico de una noche de verano, con fuertes vientos que arrastraban la hojarasca en la calle. Los relámpagos reverberaban por el horizonte, en su gama de colores blanquecinos y azulados, mientras los truenos retumbaban haciendo que los cristales de las ventanas de las casas temblaran un poco. Había en las calles grandes raudales de agua, que arrastraban todo lo que estaba a su paso, ya sean las hojas y las ramas desprendidas de los árboles, como también pequeños desperdicios que eventualmente se hubieran cruzado en su camino. Aquella condición climática parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, mas bien parecía incrementarse a medida que iba adentrándose la noche y madrugada, con una fuerza suficiente que aplastaba todas los arbustos del jardín y producía un lodazal de proporciones considerables. 

En una de las casas del barrio, situado precisamente en la mitad de la cuadra, con un descolorido techo de pesadas tejas y paredes de ladrillos vistos, resplandecía una débil luz azulada por una de las ventanas entrecerradas por las cortinas. En su interior, un chico rubio contemplaba sin esperanzas através de los cristales, haciendo una mueca de enfado ante el panorama que se presentaba; oyó por tercera vez la voz algo apagada de su madre, proveniente de la otra habitación, instándole a que se acostara, pero él no lo quería, mas bien tenía intenciones de aguardar hasta que aquel mal tiempo cesara, sin embargo las nubes no llegaban nunca a complacerlo… se levantó de la silla que estaba arrimada a dicha ventana, fue a su lecho y soltó un suspiro inconformado. Lo que más deseaba era que aquella odiosa lluvia se fuera, que el firmamento revelara su manto de estrellas y que al día siguiente el astro solar resplandeciera en todo su vigor, pero al parecer no vería atendido su petición.

El día siguiente no amaneció muy precisamente como Max lo deseaba, aquel torrente de agua seguía cayendo, el cielo gris plomizo proseguía con sus truenos y relámpagos. Frunció el ceño al ver esto através de las ventanas, volviendo a sumirse entre las sábanas, deseando dormirse hasta que todo aquello se detuviera; caso no fuera una imperativa voz ordenándolo que se levantara ya de la cama, él cumpliría con lo que se proponía. Aquel día no podía haber comenzado así, .¿acaso no había el resto de los 364 días para que lloviera a su gusto?. Sin embargo justo ese día tenía que llover… ninguna de las actividades que llevaba a cabo le despertaba un ápice siquiera de su ánimo, la televisión lo aburría, se había terminado con todos los videojuegos, ningún libro le llamaba la atención, ninguna de las canciones que pasaban las emisoras de radio le agradaban, y para colmo no venía nadie… claro, razonó el ojiazul, .¿Quién se animaría a aventurarse por las calles con semejante inclemencia?. Pero después de todo deseaba que sus amigos vinieran, y dejar pasar esa fecha para el día siguiente no le parecía muy buena idea, le quitaba algo del significado. Como forma de mitigar algo de su desánimo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde su madre se afanaba en el preparo de una inmensa tarta, además de toda la repostería, mientras él se encargaba de pasar los dedos por los peroles embardunados en chocolate, era algo que le encantaba hacer.

Casi no pasaban quince minutos sin que Max atisbara entre los cristales de la ventana, le pareció que la lluvia aminoró un poco, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer; ayudó a su madre en el preparo del almuerzo, aunque no estaba muy comunicativo, cosa que extrañó a su madre pues habitualmente hablaba por torrentes. Comieron en un relativo silencio, apenas quebrado por el agua corriendo por las tuberías de hojalata, mientras por la puerta entreabierta de la sala se podía ver los raudales en la calle.

Poco después del mediodía el firmamento decidió detener las nubes, y gradualmente la lluvia fue cediendo y convirtiéndose en una fina llovizna que prontamente fue sustituida por un cielo gris plomizo que luego se fue abriendo, revelando en lo alto sus azulados tonos, mientas algunos errantes rayos solares atravesaban el denso manto de nubes que aún persistía. El ojiazul contempló aquello sonriente, al final de cuentas no sería todo el día estropeado por causa del tiempo… decidió darse una ducha antes de encontrarse con alguien que consideraba una persona muy especial, un cierto chico bicolor muy introvertido y huidizo, quien con todos se presentaba como una persona hosca pero que con él era tan completamente diferente… hablaba con él, le contaba muchas cosas, lo escuchaba, y lo más importante de todo era que secretamente lo amaba… quizá no tan secretamente, puesto que hacía algún tiempo que se veían.

Después de una ducha fría, acorde al calor que comenzaba a hacer, se untó con una loción que poseía un aroma que tanto le caracterizaba, una mezcla de frutas en la que predominaba el damasco y la manzana, luego se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura. No fue mínima su sorpresa al entrar en su cuarto, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, y dentro del mismo hallar a un intruso que había ingresado por la ventana, el cual lo aguardaba sentado sobre su cama y con un paquete en manos. Era Kai, quien también tuvo la grata sorpresa de contemplar al rubio en paños menores, pero su sorpresa cambió a estupefacción cuando el rubio, sin quererlo, dejó escurrir la toalla que lo cubría hasta el suelo. Aquella visión simplemente detuvo la respiración de Kai, mientras un enrojecido Max se apresuraba a cubrirse nuevamente. El ruso parpadeó algunas veces y luego sonrió.

- .¿Kai?. – apenas balbuceó el ojiazul.

- Vaya, Max… yo esperaba ver algo interesante, pero acabas de superar todas mis expectativas – dijo el ruso, un poco alterado – Eh… ejem, esto es para ti – concluyó, entregando el paquete a Max, sintiéndose extraño como siempre se sentía en esas circunstancias – espero que te guste.

El rubio sonrió inmensamente ante el obsequio que le presentaba el bicolor, pero ver aquella expresión apenada con que se lo entregaba era mejor que todos los regalos que pudiera pensar. Agradeció cortésmente, y el bicolor no dijo una palabra más, apenas saltó por la ventana y detrás de él cerró las hojas, dejando al ojiazul a solas. Dentro del envoltorio encontró una camiseta de color verde claro, y unos pantalones azul oscuro que le hacían juego. Sonrió el rubiecito, procediendo a ponerse el primer obsequio que recibió ese día, comprobando que lucía muy bien frente al espejo, luego se puso sus tenis y salió por la puerta de enfrente, indicando a su madre que saldría, la cual contestó con voz apagada desde algún rincón de la casa.

En el final de la cuadra, lo esperaba el bicolor, recostado por un árbol, el cual observó al ojiazul llegando en su apresurado paso. Sonrió nuevamente al verlo.

- .¿Cómo estoy?. – indagó el americano, dándose una vuelta completa frente a Kai.

- Hermoso… como siempre, pero más que de costumbre – dijo el ruso, acercándose para besar una de sus mejillas, a lo cual el rubio se detuvo momentáneamente para recibirlo.

- .¿A dónde iremos?. – nuevamente preguntó Max, mientras retomaban el camino, alejándose de la casa en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

- Pues… hoy es un día especial, .¿no?. Iremos a donde tú quieras – accedió el bicolor, y luego de mirar brevemente la mano del ojiazul lo tomó con la suya - .¿Te molesta que lo tome? – preguntó luego Kai.

- Nop… - denegó con prontitud el rubio, alterándosele un poco el color de las mejillas.

Y tomados de la mano, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, movimentado con la gran cantidad de automóviles que pasaban por la avenida, la tarde había decidido abrir paso para que los rayos solares reverberasen por las gotas de lluvia que aún reposaban sobre las hojas de los árboles, dejando un clima ciertamente cálido aunque húmedo; estaban un poco cansados al llegar hasta la plaza, por lo cual se sentaron sobre un banco de piedra, pero no duraron mucho allí cuando el rubio se levantó abruptamente y de un tirón levantó a Kai también, a la exclamación de:

- .¡Vámonos para allá!.

- .¿Allá?. ¡Ni pensarlo!. – atajó Kai.

- .¡Pero tú me prometiste!. – suplicó el chico, haciendo puchero con los labios.

- .¡Hmpf!.… pero sólo _una_ vez, .¿entendido?. – contestó el resignado bicolor, dejándose llevar por los tirones de Max.

Lo que atraía sobremanera al chico pecoso era la inmensa montaña rusa que habían instalado recientemente en la ciudad, una estructura metálica que se alzaba bastante alto con unas curvas y vueltas bastante difíciles de observarse a simple vista, dado la complejidad y la velocidad con que el carro hacía tales maniobras. El rubio perdió mucho menos tiempo comprando los boletos que Kai al acercarse con aire desconfiado en el carro que los aguardaba, de súbito sintió que Max lo empujaba adentro del coche precisamente cuando leyó unas plaquitas instaladas en las peores curvas, las cuales nombraban una de ellas "curva de la muerte"y la otra "el revolcador de estómagos". Sin saber cómo, el bicolor se vio firmemente asegurado por unos cinturones a su asiento, con el expectante y eufórico ojiazul a su lado. El tremendo impulso con que inició el movimiento tomó desprevenido al ruso, y la impresionante velocidad que el aparato iba desarrollando lo aterraba, pronto se vio lanzado al vacío desde las alturas haciendo que momentáneamente perdiera el peso y casi flotara, para luego iniciarse en unas volteretas que lo hacían ver el mundo dando vueltas de arriba para abajo y de izquierda para derecha. Ya estaba completamente desorientado y mareado, mientras el rubio solamente gritaba de la más pura alegría que sentía, aferrándose al barrote de seguridad. Cuando el bicolor contó doce vueltas mortales y creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse o echar su estómago hacia fuera, el carro se detuvo, para su mayor alivio. Sin embargo, el americano quería más.

- .¡Otra vez!. ¡Otra vez!. – exclamó el rubio, sonriendo y golpeando rítmicamente los barrotes.

- No, no, por todo lo que es más sagrado… - replicó Kai, con intenciones de deshacerse del cinturón, pero no conseguía desabrocharlo - .¿Qué sucede, por qué no se abre?.

- Pues… hoy es un día especial, .¿no?. – preguntó dulcemente el menor, mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, pero… .¿eso qué tiene que ver?. – argumentó el bicolor.

- Es que… .¡yo compré _tres_ boletos para cada uno de nosotros, lo cual nos da derecho a _tres_ vueltas!. – contestó alegremente Max.

Antes que el bicolor pudiera enojarse o manifestar cualquier sentimiento que fuera, el violento impulso se los llevó de nuevo al inolvidable paseo que tanto gustaba a Max. Kai, por su parte, deseaba ardientemente perder la consciencia en medio a semejante tortura, pero la Naturaleza sabia lo conservó muy despierto y de ojos bien abiertos para que lograra contar la trigésima sexta vuelta que dieron, momento en el cual pudo volver a respirar normalmente, si es que puede denominarse normal el hecho que su estómago estuviera molestando a sus pulmones. Max salió prestamente del carro, parándose firme y derecho sin sentir los efectos devastadores que tal entretenimiento proporcionaba, siendo lo contrario con Kai, quien respiró hondamente antes de sostenerse con firmeza por el hombro del rubio y de atreverse a dar unos pasos vacilantes.

- Suerte la tuya que hoy no he almorzado casi nada… - fue lo único que logró decir el ruso.

El ojiazul entonces condujo a Kai de nuevo al banco de la plaza, donde luego de sentarse algunos minutos cerrando con fuerza los ojos y de tomar unos sorbos de agua logró recuperarse de los efectos adversos de la montaña rusa, jurando interiormente matarse antes que lo obligaran a subirse en esa cosa de nuevo en toda su vida.

- .¿Ya te sientes mejor?. – preguntó solícitamente el rubio, con un cierto tono de preocupación.

- Sí, sí… - afirmó el bicolor, abriendo los ojos y comprobando que el mundo había vuelto en su lugar y que sobre su rostro reposaba una de las manos de Max. La tomó entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, para después sonreír tranquilizadoramente al rubio, quien correspondió el gesto. Permanecieron largos y gratificantes minutos allí, tan sólo tomados de la mano y muy quietecitos, Kai solamente tuvo tiempo para emitir un suspiro cuando el pecoso se levantó otra vez de un rompante.

- .¡Ahora iremos allá!. – indicó el rubio, quien de un jalón levantó a Kai llevándolo hacia un edificio.

El ruso se dejó llevar en dirección a una construcción de tres pisos, con fachada de vidrios azules y rojos y luces de neón, las cuales parpadeaban intermitentemente. Por los cristales obscurecidos podían verse algunos apagados destellos, mientras chicos de todas las edades entraban y salían del lugar. Kai pudo ver que una de las placas de neón anunciaba _Games_ en letras verdes.

- Es el mejor lugar de la ciudad – asintió el rubio, sin soltar la mano de Kai hasta llevarlo através de una puerta automática.

Ya dentro, Kai pudo apreciar el panorama de decenas, o quizá centenas, de aparatos de videojuegos instalados en ordenadas hileras, el suelo era cubierto de una especie de alfombra y el ambiente era lo menos preocupante allí, ya que el edificio contaba con potentes aparatos de aire acondicionado, los cuales dejaban el interior algo frío, además que había una escasa y amarillenta iluminación, lo cual era propicio para visualizar mejor las pantallas. Unas escaleras de granito lustroso conducían al segundo piso, el cual tanto Kai como Max utilizaron para llegar arriba y ver que era precisamente igual como abajo. El tercer piso presentaba las mismas condiciones, y Max dejó momentáneamente solo a Kai mientras se acercaba al mostrador. El ruso se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender por qué todos aquellos chicos consideraban esos tontos videojuegos como algo de vital importancia, parecían todos hipnotizados frente a los controles. El ojiazul volvió al lado del bicolor, con una tarjeta en sus manos.

- .¿Y eso?. – indagó Kai, apuntando la tarjeta.

- Son los créditos para jugar – explicó el rubio, señalando uno de los aparatos – y aquel es el último juego que han traído.

Se acercaron a la pantalla y Max introdujo la tarjeta magnética en una ranura, lo cual dio inicio al juego, el cual consistía en un simulador de carreras automovilísticas, con gráficos tridimensionales y efectos sonoros en tiempo real, el cual tenía por controles dos volantes con botones para aceleración y palanca de marchas . El bicolor a principio se mostró reacio en participar de aquello, pero con mucho tacto Max logró que se acercara, incluso enseñándole cómo debía jugar, aunque a decir verdad lo único que complacía a Kai era que el rubio le ponía las manos encima en su intención de mostrarle los movimientos. Aquella cantidad de recursos que presentaba el nuevo juego embelesó a Max, siempre tan aficionado a ese tipo de juego… y Kai no se quedó atrás.

- .¡Cualquiera puede ganar ese tonto juego!. – dijo desdeñosamente el bicolor.

- .¡Entonces juguemos una competición!. – desafió prontamente el americano.

En cuestión de segundos estaban enfrascados en una reñida carrera, con la única intención de ganar, así como todos los otros chicos que allí estaban. Como era de esperarse, el rubio ganó con mucha ventaja la carrera, dejando a Kai atrás y desclasificándolo.

- .¡Gané!. – exclamó Max, levantando los brazos en alto.

- .¡No, espera!. Es que no estaba muy preparado para esto – interrumpió Kai - .¡Más una vez!.

- .¡Claro!. – aceptó gustosamente el chico.

Y por segunda vez Max ganó el juego, mientras el automóvil de Kai quedaba desclasificado, pero un poco más adelante. Con la repentina certeza de que estaba mejorando su desempeño, Kai volvió a desafiar a su chico, perdiendo seguidas veces pero siempre escalando posiciones. Luego de unas siete competiciones, el aparato se detuvo.

- .¿Qué pasó?. – preguntó un enfadado ruso.

- Terminaron los créditos – suspiró el rubio, disponiéndose a salir de su lugar.

- .¡Un momento!. ¡Tengo que ganarle a esta cosa!.

Esa afirmación hizo girar inmediatamente a Max sobre sus talones, .¿había escuchado bien?. Kai nunca quiso saber nada de juegos y de repente… en todo caso, el ojiazul decidió llevarle la corriente.

- .¡Entonces a comprar los créditos!.

Esta vez fue Kai quien costeó la siguiente ronda, se acercó con mucha convicción al mostrador junto con Max y el funcionario le mostró una tabla de precios y créditos correspondientes.

- Yo quiero aquel – dijo sin titubear el ruso, apuntando una de las tarjetas.

El rubio quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados al ver la tarjeta que Kai escogió, era la grandiosa, la magnífica, la más costosa, la más poderosa, la más increíble… era la _Goldcard_. Era una tarjeta magnética dorada, Max se resistía a creer que lo tenía en manos, cosa que sucedió cuando Kai le dio con total despreocupación, pagando el elevado monto correspondiente.

- .¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará esta tarjeta?. – preguntó el ruso, acomodándose otra vez en el juego.

- Kai… este… este… .¡No tiene límites, es infinito!.¡Tiene duración de un año, para jugar cuantas veces quieras, las horas que quieras, todos los días del año si lo quieres!. – exclamó Max, sus orbes brillaban anormalmente.

- Hum… entonces será suficiente para ganar – contestó el bicolor, no percibiendo casi la relevancia de lo que había adquirido.

Más una vez se posicionaron frente a los controles, el rubio asintió luego de contemplar largamente aquella tarjeta y lo colocó en la ranura. El desempeño del bicolor iba creciendo a simple vista, y luego de una larga hora aún estaban allí, ahora era Max el que luchaba a brazo partido para ganar las carreras, muchas veces con centésimos de segundo de ventaja en frente a Kai, quien se acercaba peligrosamente de la meta. Los reflejos del ruso mejoraron notablemente, quien en pocos y veloces movimientos cambiaba todas las marchas para poco después estar corriendo en el límite de velocidad que el juego imponía; por cuatro rondas seguidas Kai estuvo en segundo lugar, pisándole los talones al ojiazul por menos de un segundo de ventaja, cuando en la quinta vuelta fue el bicolor el que ganó la competición, con poca diferencia. Ahora fue el bicolor el que levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, mientras Max apenas reía por la actitud de Kai.

- .¡Conseguí ganarle a esta chatarra!. – exclamó Kai, causando que el rubio tuviera accesos de carcajadas ante la más nueva obsesión adquirida por parte del ruso.

- .¡Sí!. ¡Finalmente dejarás a esta chatarra descansar un poco!. – replicó a su vez Max.

- Espera… .¿qué es esto?. – dijo de pronto el bicolor, señalando un nombre que parpadeaba continuamente en uno de los extremos de la pantalla, al lado de unos números en azul.

- Ah, sí… es el nombre del chico que logró ganar este juego en el menor tiempo posible – explicó Max,

- Hmm… .¡Hay que intentarlo!. – expresó Kai, recobrando energías.

- .¿Kai, tú estás bien?. – preguntó el rubio, arqueando las cejas, aunque divertido.

- .¡Por supuesto!.

Se enfrascaron de nuevo en el juego, aunque de esta vez Kai ganaba la mayoría de las veces, disminuyendo considerablemente el tiempo para hacerlo y acercándose más a la meta del menor cronometraje. Después de algunos intentos logró descubrir una forma de cambiar más rápido las marchas, cosa que no pasó por alto a Max, quien lo contemplaba de reojo y pronto adoptó la técnica, para no quedar demasiado atrás del bicolor. Media hora después, en una de las vueltas Kai se mostraba nervioso, apretando con fuerza los puños y pulsando los botones con la rapidez del relámpago, casi no parpadeaba más concentrado en observar minuciosamente las curvas que tenía delante, de forma a no chocar contra ellas, y después la pista se liberó mostrando una larga recta, la cual aprovechó para más conversiones de marchas y oprimiento a fondo el acelerador logró cruzar la línea de llegada, fue cuando percibió que había ganado el juego con tres segundos de adelanto sobre el jugador más rápido de ese entonces. Al terminar, la pantalla se puso obscuro por unos segundos y luego salió una imagen donde debía escribir su nombre.

- .¡Wow!. Kai, sí que has conseguido – comentó sorprendido el rubio.

- .¿Y ahora?.

- Grabas tu nombre allí – indicó Max.

- Hmmm… mejor no, yo quiero… - en este punto carraspeó - … dedicártelo.

Y el sorprendido ojiazul pudo ver que Kai grababa MIZUHARA MAX en el juego, pocos segundos después aparecía su nombre parpadeando en un extremo de la pantalla, aún muchos jugarían ese juego sin lograr apagar su nombre de allí, intentando adivinar qué prodigio pudo haber logrado la hazaña de ganar con tanta ventaja. Max entonces regaló con una de sus hermosas sonrisas a Kai, de aquellas sonrisas que solamente él sabía hacerlo, y se levantaron de sus lugares.

- Kai… y… y… .¿esto?. – agregó después el americano, mostrándole la tarjeta dorada.

- .¡Qué pregunta!. – mencionó el bicolor, como sorprendido por la interrogante de Max – te quedas con él… un obsequio para ti.

Por toda respuesta Max se abrazó y sacudió vigorosamente al ruso, en una expresión de júbilo incontenible, el bicolor hizo lo mismo, sintiendo la calidez del rubiecito tan repegado contra él, mientras le acariciaba la densa cabellera dorada. Salieron del establecimiento y pudieron sentir la diferencia de temperatura, afuera aún seguía caldeado y húmedo, pero el cielo despejado era reconfortante; fueron caminando con lentitud por las veredas de piedrecillas, contemplando a veces los escaparates de las tiendas, la afluencia de automóviles había disminuido bastante y en cambio las personas salían a pie, caminando solitarios o en grupos, algunos portando atuendos deportivos. Pasaron por una extensa alambrada, en cuyo interior podía verse algunos chicos practicando _baseball_, y algunas veces la pequeña pelota impactaba con fuerza contra el tejido metálico; también vieron que las luces de una fuente de agua fueron encendidas, arrojando chorros a gran altura y matizados por luces de tonos rojizos y naranjas.

- Tengo hambre – expresó Max, pasándose una mano sobre el estómago.

Se detuvieron en un establecimiento de comida rápida, de puertas giratorias y en su interior las paredes recubiertas de madera, las mesas dispuestas en hileras intercaladas y con un amplio mostrador. Por esas horas aún estaba desértico el lugar, pero los atendientes se preparaban para una gran circulación de clientes más entrada la noche, afanándose en dejar los platos y vasos limpios, mientras algunos aromas vagos y agradables salían por las ventanillas de la cocina.

- .¡_Hotdog_!. – pidió prontamente el americano, sonriendo sólo de pensar en lo que le traerían – con mucha mostaza… .¡Ah!. y una malteada de chocolate, grande…

- Y una taza de café. Sin azúcar – solicitó el bicolor.

Max observó desaprobatoriamente al ruso, pero él solamente meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Con prontitud trajeron sus pedidos, el ojiazul se relamía ante la visión de aquel inmenso pan, rebosante de relleno, con un aroma tan espléndido… que no resistió más y echó una gran cantidad del condimento amarillo sobre toda aquella montaña, salpicándose los dedos incluso. Llevárselo a la boca le dio algún problema, teniendo en cuenta que el relleno no quedaba quieto y tenía una cierta tendencia a escurrirse, pero finalmente logró, mientras el bicolor miraba curioso entre sorbos de su terrible café sin azúcar. En menos de cinco minutos se acabó con el aquello, procediendo a tomarse su espumante malteada sorbiendo por una pajilla, sin embargo se le dificultaba hacerlo así pues el líquido era algo espeso y no subía, por lo que desechó la pajilla y se tomó del vaso mismo, quien entre trago y trago se volteaba a observar a Kai, sonriente, con un curioso bigote formado por la espuma de la malteada. Kai se acercó un poco más al chico, tomándolo de la mano que había salpicado con la salsa, y procedió a lamer cada uno de sus dedos, limpiándolos prolijamente, al rubio esto le pareció extraño pero no detuvo al ruso en su actividad, quien instantes después se aproximó mucho más del ojiazul, y luego de tomarle de la nuca simplemente se puso a lamerle la boca, en intensos movimientos que al principio sobresaltó a Max pero que luego se dejó llevar, entrecerrando los ojos al sentirlo, soltó un ligero suspiro, ocasión que Kai aprovechó para robarle un rápido y fugaz beso de sus labios. Después Kai volvió a su lugar.

- .¡Kai!. N-No deberías hacer eso en cualquier parte… – susurró Max muy apenado, ruborizándose súbitamente.

- Estaba rico… - dijo a su vez el bicolor, refiriéndose a mucho más que la espuma de la malteada – ahora vámonos a casa.

- .¿Pero por qué?. Aún el sol no se pone y… no quiero que te vayas, no todavía – señaló el ojiazul, confuso.

- No,… no me refiero a tu casa, pero sí a la mía – puntualizó Kai.

Salieron del establecimiento y vieron que algunas nubes cubrían el cielo en la posición donde iba poniéndose el Sol, es un espectáculo de matices naranjas y rojos, ese día no deberían esperar más nuevas lluvias, por lo que las personas en las calles atestaban el centro, donde muchos bares y salones de cine abrieron sus puertas para recibir a las gentes que, después de un exhaustivo día, iban en busca de momentos de solaz en el alegre y bien iluminado paseo central.

Se desviaron a una calle secundaria y un poco mal iluminada, donde la gente transitaba escasamente, y fueron caminando por la semi-penumbra que había. Las casas allí eran silenciosas, en un barrio estrictamente residencial, y apenas lograba verse los desvanecidos destellos de los aparatos de televisión encendidos por entre las ventanas cubiertas por las cortinas. Al final de esa calle se distinguía la de Kai, bastante grande y se destacaba por no oírse en su interior ningún ruído y estar malamente iluminado en su fachada, como si estuviera abandonado. El portón de hierro apenas rechinó cuando ambos entraron, y en vez de ingresar por la puerta delantera se fueron hasta el fondo, donde el ruso abrió la puerta con una llave que traía en el bolsillo. Parecía estar desértico, y el bicolor fue encendiendo las luces uno a uno por su camino, hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

- Es así la mayor parte del tiempo – comentó Kai, refiriéndose al oprimente silencio que allí reinaba.

Ingresaron por la puerta que estaba delante de ellos, y el ruso cerró la misma, estando ambos en la absoluta oscuridad. Max quedó un poco desorientado hasta que finalmente Kai encendió una pálida luz azulada, revelando que su interior era la habitación de Kai. El rubio se sentó sobre el lecho, balanceándose un poco con los resortes, sonrió e hizo el mismo movimiento, adquiriendo mayor impulso hasta que casi toda la cama se bamboleaba por el peso de Max. De improviso se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Kai.

- .¡Esto es divertido!. Mi cama no salta tanto así – comentó el ojiazul.

- Sí, muy divertido… - agregó con expresión ausente Kai – pero vamos a jugar un jueguito hoy…

- .¿Juego?. – repitió con curiosidad Max.

- Un juego – certificó el ruso – necesito que cierres los ojos.

- .¿Así?.

- Exacto. Ahora levantas los brazos.

- .¿Así?.

- No, más alto… un poco más… eso mismo, quédate allí.

La única cosa que el rubio pudo sentir, teniendo en cuenta que no podía ver, era que sintió un fuerte jalón, y abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al ver que Kai le despojó de la playera. No sin menos perplejidad el ruso lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujó hasta el centro del lecho, deshaciéndose él mismo de su playera.

- .¿Ya sabes qué jueguito vamos a jugar?. – susurró Kai, acercándose al rubio.

- Hmmm… digamos que pueda tener una vaga idea – contestó Max, sonriendo pícaramente.

Tomó del menor por sus hombros, besando todo su cuello y nuca, acariciándole el tórax y los brazos, Max a su vez cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai, echándose hacia atrás hasta que ambos cayeron sobre unas almohadas. Besos ardientes y voraces se esparcían por su garganta y hombros, disfrutando el sentir através de sus labios la finísima textura que poseía la piel del rubio; su aroma, tan dulce y embriagador a la vez, le alteraba los sentidos, absorviendo intensamente los agradables efluvios que exhalaba.

- No sé qué usas, Max, pero… me gusta que huelas así – dijo Kai, deteniéndose apenas momentáneamente para expresar su opinión, en medio de sus intensas caricias.

- .¿E-En serio?. – señaló el ojiazul, entretenido en pasar sus manos por la espalda del ruso.

- Sí… .¡es fascinante!. – musitó, al tiempo que daba un demorado lengüetazo por su cuello, cosa que estremeció al rubio.

Sin más pérdida de tiempo pasó de su cuello a los labios de Max, tomando con una de sus manos la cabeza del chico para acercárselo más, fundiéndose ambos en un jugueteo frenético de sus bocas, en una exploración ardiente que mutuamente se hacían con la lengua, reacios a separarse de aquella unión, por lo cual ambos se tomaban de la cabeza, en un vano intento de acercarse más de lo que ya estaban, acariciándose los cabellos y ahogándose en su respiración entrecortada. Prosiguieron en su asfixiante aunque excitante diversión hasta que sintieron en sus labios un cierto hormigueamiento, además de no poseer rastro de aire en sus pulmones. Se separaron, entonces, tan sólo para mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, bastante sonrojados por lo que se habían exigido mutuamente.

El ruso dio poco tiempo a Max para que tomara el aire necesario, pues siguió con su recorrido através de la nuca del rubio, pasando inmediatamente a su tórax, mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza y restregaba lentamente sus entrepiernas contra las del ojiazul, proceso que obviamente agitaba ciertas partes que allí estaban. Lamía con vehemencia todo su pecho, de una tersura láctea, mientras la acelerada respiración del rubio lo hacía subir y bajar; tomó la mano derecha de Max, el cual acarició un poco antes de llevárselo hasta sus entrepiernas, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisilla descarada. Lejos de oponerse, el rubio dejó que se lo llevara, hasta que allá dentro sentía un algo palpitante, oprimió con cierta firmeza, a lo cual el ruso respondió con un quedo gemido y cerrando con fuerza sus orbes por algunos segundos, disfrutando de la súbita sensación que percibió. El sonriente Max entonces procedió a masajearlo con intensidad allí, sacando en esos momentos la capacidad de Kai moverse nada más que en respuesta a sus toques, arqueando la espalda sin quererlo y moviendo sus caderas imprevisiblemente. Sin pérdida de tiempo el ruso desabrochó los pantalones a Max, dejando a la vista su órgano, el cual también se encargó de tomarlo entre las manos, provocando que momentáneamente se olvidara del masajeo que le estaba dando a Kai.

Las manos de Max quedaron fuera del alcance de lo que tocaba cuando el bicolor se retiró un poco, interesado en prodigarle más de sus labios hacia abajo, específicamente su abdomen y todo lo que la tela de aquellos estorbosos pantalones ahora cubrían, pero ese obstáculo fue prontamente eliminado cuando jaló los _shorts_ de Max, procediendo igualmente con los bóxers, dejándolo como había venido al mundo… el bicolor no pudo menos que detenerse a contemplar y admirar esa perturbadora y magnífica visión antes de volver a lo suyo; las abrumadoras sensaciones que recorrían al chico rubio aumentaban a medida que iba llegándose hacia sus muslos, en aquella sesión de lengüetazos que lo dejaban bastante agitado.

No pudo el bicolor evitar oprimir con cierta firmeza sus tersas y rollizas piernas, tan blancas, suaves y deliciosamente tibias… bastante asemejados en cuanto a características a sus glúteos, los cuales fueron motivo para que el rubio emitiera un sobresaltado gemido cuando el ruso tocó esas partes con todas las ganas que le eran permitidas. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llegó a causarle escalofríos al menor fue sentir no las manos de Kai, pero sí el cálido contacto de sus labios en sus entrepiernas, tan cerca de aquello que le producía enceguecedoras sensaciones placenteras con simples toques… y a medida que esa ávida boca subía, los entrecortados suspiros y las profundas inhalaciones se intensificaban, en una mezcla de ansiedad y aprensión, quizá hasta algo de vergüenza, como temiendo demostrar lo que sentía, aunque tenía plena confianza en Kai y él, más que nadie, sabía cómo hacerlo llegar en un estado del cual después salía ligeramente mareado, aunque era necesario cierta paciencia por parte del rubio para llegar a eso, debido a que al bicolor le disgustaban las cosas apresuradas, prefería hacerlo de forma más despaciosa y metódica.

Las centelleantes orbes azules apenas se entreabrieron y después se cerraron otra vez, al sentir que los dedos de Kai se cerraban alrededor de su miembro. En la pausa que parecía eterna Max pensó si abría o no los ojos para ver lo que sucedería en los próximos momentos; la opción de mantenerlos abiertos prevaleció, pero no duró mucho tiempo pues instintivamente debió cerrarlos de nuevo, al sentir la húmeda y pronunciada caricia que le produjo un inmensurable placer, aquella fuerza de succión le hacía contraer el abdomen, mientras los labios firmemente apretados se abría por algunos instantes apenas para exhalar perdidos gemidos que apenas confirmaban la excelente faena que Kai hacía.

Aquella delirante secuencia de idas y vueltas, que al final obligaba a Max a cerrar las orbes con fuerza, como si lo que viera hubiese producido menos efecto que lo que sentía, se prolongó hasta un momento donde aquellos hábiles lengüetazos sobre su miembro habían despertado algo profundo, algo que sentía venir de su interior y que dejaba su cutis más ruborizado que lo normal, algo que le daba accesos de ansiedad por dejarlo libre en el menor tiempo posible y con la mayor velocidad e intensidad que pudiera, sin embargo ese algo necesitaba una cuota exacta de caricias, pero Kai dejó de completar esa cuota y la sensación que aumentaba dentro de él exponencialmente comenzó a desvanecerse de nuevo, aquello dejó aturdido y de cierta forma enfadado a Max, quien nada más esperaba concretizar todo pero que tuvo que mirar con cierta confusión a Kai retirándose; el ruso miró fijamente aquellas desconsoladas orbes celestes, como suplicando que terminara lo que había comenzado, pero Kai apenas dio una sonrisilla implacable, no era así como iba a terminar las cosas.

Los labios del bicolor hicieron camino inverso, para desazón de Max, y volvieron a concentrarse en sus piernas y abdomen, mientras sus glúteos eran objeto de intensos masajes que desorientaban al ojiazul puesto que ahora no sentía más la sublime y ascendiente sensación, pero sí algo que se diseminaba por toda su piel, en pequeñas ondas de placer que, si no lo dejaba perdido, lograba su cometido manteniéndolo quieto y relajado, apreciando esas demonstraciones de cariño através de agradecidas exhalaciones, y de cuando en cuando acariciándole los cenizos cabellos cuando los alcanzaba, puesto que últimamente le vencía la languidez.

La distinta y fuerte sensación que percibió el rubio momentos después fue suficiente para hacerlo levantar abruptamente, apoyándose de los codos, pero una de las manos de Kai lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Definía aquello como una sensación extraña, y nada más que eso, pero se vio obligado a fruncir el ceño cuando se intensificó; levantó un poco la cabeza para observar, y vio al bicolor muy ocupado con uno de sus dedos en su interior, presionando y hundiéndose con firmeza y haciéndole sentir algo vago, tal sensación ni siquiera era suplantada por el hecho de que Kai acariciaba su órgano como forma de distraerlo, con certeza lo primero era mucho más claro, aunque no supiera nombrar lo que percibía.

Una rápida e imprevisible sacudida, seguido de un resuello claramente identificable, fueron los resultados obtenidos por Kai sobre Max en su exploración; el chico rubio sintió la misma aturdidora sensación que percibía cuando el bicolor aún lo subyugaba a los efectos de sus hábiles lengüetazos, pero de esta vez era algo bastante más fuerte, intenso, aunque apenas duró un fugaz instante. Al ver la reacción el chico, el ruso percibió que había llegado al lugar preciso, por lo cual sin mediar palabras introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior, lo que produjó una cierta incomodidad reflejada en las facciones de Max, aunque prontamente lo cambió al tocarlo en el lugar donde sabía, proporcionándole un placer comparable a una descarga eléctrica tanto por su intensidad como por su duración.

También de esta vez, Kai se detuvo y en las orbes garzas del pecoso claramente brillaban intenciones de concluir con aquello, el ojirubí nada más lo torturaba con sus demonstraciones lujuriosas que interrumpían constantemente su placer. Con un ademán hizo que Kai se sentara recostado contra las almohadas, el bicolor obedeció preguntándose qué haría Max.

Sentado en el regazo del bicolor, Max lo abrazó reconfortantemente, en la deliciosa sensación de sus pieles desnudas tocándose, transmitiéndose mutuo calor y agregando algo más en su incipiente placer. El americano dio un beso que Kai calificó de breve, y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios se volteó, tomando en manos el pulsante miembro del bicolor, el cual se había puesto bastante más ansioso cuando las desnudas, blandas y cálidas entrepiernas del rubio se restregaron por esa parte, húmedo por los fluidos que exudaba en todo su placer. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo se acomodó sobre el torso de Kai, y con calculada precisión se llevó al miembro del bicolor hacia su entrada, mordiéndose con intensidad los labios antes del próximo movimiento; por su parte, el sorprendido bicolor sintió aquella inesperada proximidad pero no hizo nada por detenerlo ni tampoco ayudarlo, prefirió dejarlo hacer como más prefiriera.

El próximo paso que tomó el rubio fue dejar que toda aquella palpitante extensión ingresara en su interior, no pudiendo reprimir en el acto una especie de gemido contenido, profundo y gutural, mientras Kai iba por el mismo camino. Apretaba con firmeza los muslos del menor, intentando no precipitarse aunque su cuerpo le exigiera que debía ser más rápido y contundente; por su parte, Max iba, poco a poco, acostumbrándose con aquel rígido y tépido órgano adentrándosele, perdido en graves suspiros y sujetándose sobre el lecho, avanzando sin ninguna prisa, apretando lastimeramente sus ojos, empeñado en hacerlo llegar adonde Kai lo había tocado.

En los prolongados minutos que así pasaron, el rubio alcanzó el lugar preciso, cosa que indicó arqueando las cejas y gimiendo un poco más alto que antes. Se recostó entonces sobre el tórax de Kai, repegando su espalda sobre su pecho y acomodando la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del bicolor. Solícitamente Kai le rodeó con los brazos en un abrazo que era excedido apenas por la tremenda torrente de sensaciones que percibía, en lo que se refiere a placer; irguió un poco la cabeza, hasta lograr alcanzar el cuello de Max donde se encargó de besarlo profusamente allí, a la vez que sus manos recorrían despudoradamente todo aquel sonrosado cutis, embriagándose en su delicioso aroma, exaltándose en sus quedos gemidos, llegando casi al éxtasis cuando aquellos húmedos y ya casi insensibles labios pronunciaban su nombre de forma tan queda y sensual… sujetándolo con cuidado dejó que Max se recostara también sobre el lecho, quedando así más acomodados.

El placer que el rubio sentía era comparable a oleadas, iban y venían pero no aumentaban, él deseaba mucho más que eso. Para ayudar a llegar al punto que quería, tomó una de las manos de Kai, el cual reposaba lánguidamente sobre una de sus piernas, y se lo llevó hasta sus entrepiernas, haciéndolo deslizar primero sobre su abdomen y luego encontrarse con su palpitante erección; al tomarlo Max tuvo una pequeña reacción, repegándose más contra el cuerpo de Kai y provocando un estremecimiento en ambos por sus mutuas reacciones. Con un brillo malicioso en las orbes el ruso tomó con firmeza el órgano de Max, al tiempo que embistió una sola vez, trastornando al ojiazul al multiplicarse sus sensaciones, demostrándolo através de alto gemido. Tanto la suavidad de la tersa piel como la temperatura del rubio se habían incrementado notablemente, haciéndolo invenciblemente deseable al bicolor, aumentando su desatinado deseo al estar allí abrazado a aquel tibio cuerpo que en esos momentos le proporcionaban uno de sus mejores momentos de su vida, saciando sus deseos a favor de saciar los del chico rubio también…

Gemidos disconexos fueron proferidos por Max, en la indefinible sensación que tenía cuando una y otra vez el bicolor lo acometía, en movimientos rápidos, mientras que con un brazo rodeaba su torso con la otra se concentraba en masajear con delicadeza su órgano, aunque en momentos lo hacía con cierta brusquedad, pero no por eso aminoraba las intensas descargas que el rubio percibía, agitándose frenéticamente entre los brazos de Kai, mientras el bicolor más lo sujetaba, cubriéndolo casi todo con su cuerpo, esforzándose por no deshacer la unión que mantenían.

El intenso masajeo que a su vez recibía Kai distorcían sus sentidos, incluso la percepción del tiempo mismo, tan fuertes y duraderas eran los placeres que le proporcionaba el rubiecito, quien no cesaba de moverse, llegando a veces a echarse más hacia su lado, intensificando la unión que tenían. La rauda y vertiginosa sensación del clímax se apoderaba de Kai, la inminencia de tal hecho provocaba que sus estocadas aumentaran su intensidad y frecuencia, mientras el americano sentía lo mismo, pues la presión que Kai ejercía sobre su miembro había aumentado bastante, haciéndolo mejor el hecho de que los fluidos que instilaba facilitaban su tarea.

Por más que lo deseara, Kai no podría contener más la avasalladora sensación que de su interior emergía, sus nervios alterados por el auge de la voluptuosidad nada más se tensaron todos, en la insobornable sed de sentirlo con más vehemencia, con más fruición, estando ya en las puertas del deliquio por las contracciones que sentía, con la regularidad de su desatinado pulsar cardíaco y con la fuerza de sus estentóreos gemidos… como si momentáneamente su mente se desconectara todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron, llegando a la trascendencia del ausentismo de ideas, con el sólo objetivo de recibir el desmesurado placer que brutalmente se apoderó de su cuerpo, periodo en el cual se abrazó más al rubio y en la última de sus exhaustivas estocadas se derramara incontrolablemente en su interior, entregando de sí su precioso fluido, prodigándole así a Max la mayor demostración de su afecto.

Con un quedo gemido Max sintió el fluido del bicolor en sus adentros, cálido, y que tan sólo sirvió para que su vez llegara puesto que Kai aún lo masajeaba generosamente; tomó aire lo más que pudo, mientras su organismo le instigaba a no soltarlo, reteniéndolo mientras sus crispados músculos se encogían, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de Kai, estremeciéndose todo por la velocidad y la fuerza con que el sublime final se acercaba. Emitió dos o tres estertores, esforzándose al parecer por mantenerse más relajado, pero la avalancha de sensaciones desenfrenaba sus pensamientos, y con un largo jadeo se descargó deliciosamente en las manos de Kai, en un relajante y desorientador orgasmo que lo hizo languidecer, exhalando los últimos resquicios de aire de su tórax, respirando desacompasadamente mientras su corazón luchaba por volver a su normal, sintiéndose abandonado por las fuerzas pero lo recorría la tibieza del cuerpo de Kai que aún lo abrazaba. Suspiró largamente mientras Kai se separaba de él, sus rubicundas faces y su dorada cabellera desarreglada hicieron sonreír al bicolor, quien se aproximó a sus orbes azul-cobalto más resplandecientes que el cielo despejado para depositar en ellos un delicado beso, al parecer húmedos por algunas lágrimas que se negaron a salir. Luego lo abrazó y permitió que Max recostara su cabeza sobre su tórax.

- Gracias, Kai – dijo el rubio, como arrobado por el sueño.

- Igualmente – contestó el bicolor, hundiendo la nariz en la jungla dorada de cabellos – de todas formas, hoy es un día especial… feliz cumpleaños, Max.

Se levantaron y fueron al cuarto de baño, donde luego de una refrescante ducha se pusieron en condiciones nuevamente para volver a casa de Max, cubiertos ambos por el firmamento ahora tachonado de estrellas, dándose discretamente las manos… por supuesto que habría una fiesta en la casa de Max, llegarían todos sus amigos, reirían y jugarían mucho, pero el chico rubio siempre miraría hacia el rincón donde se sentaría Kai, silencioso y con una sonrisilla recorriendo fugaz su rostro, sabiendo que, ese atardecer, había recibido el regalo más importante y maravilloso de todos…

(FIN)

* * *

_Bien! Aqui concluimos el fic, y espero vuestras opiniones respecto a si les ha gustado o no... Seh, y Maxie huele bien, muy bien... OoÚ... Ejem! Divagaciones aparte... Lady Shun, espero que hayas pasado espléndidamente tu cumpleaños, y que todos tus deseos se realizen, besos para ti! Y hasta pronto!_


End file.
